Boris FX
Boris FX is a visual effects and video editing software plug-in developer based in Boston, Massachusetts, USA. The developer is best known for its three flagship products, Continuum (formerly Boris Continuum Complete/BCC), Sapphire, and Mocha. Boris FX creates plug-in tools for post-production workflows. The plug-ins support a variety of NLEs, including Adobe After Effects and Premiere Pro, Avid, Autodesk, Final Cut Pro X, and OFX hosts such as The Foundry’s NUKE, Blackmagic Design’s DaVinci Resolve and Fusion, and Magix VEGAS Pro. History Boris FX was founded in 1995 by Boris Yamnitsky. The former Media 100 engineer (a member of the original Media 100 NLE NAB launch team in 1993) released “Boris FX,” the first plug-in based digital video effects (DVE) for Adobe Premiere and Media 100, in 1995."The future of video effects - we talk to Boris Yamnitsky, founder of Boris Effects" RedShark News. Retrieved 2018-10-01. The plug-in won Best of Show at Apple Macworld in Boston, MA the same year. Continuum The initial “Boris FX” DVE plug-in created in 1995 has continued to be developed over the years. The product was renamed Boris Continuum Complete (BCC) in 2001 and was most recently rebranded as Continuum. Various Boris Continuum versions were bundled with Avid Media Composer since 2004. Since 2014, a limited Boris Continuum Lite version is bundled with Avid Media Composer subscription options. In October 2015, Boris FX released Continuum (v10), the first product release since the Imagineer Systems acquisition. Continuum (v10) introduced integrated Mocha planar tracking and masking tools into the collection. In October 2017, the company released Continuum (v11), which includes Academy Award-nominated Primatte tech, and a new 360/VR Unit for editing tasks. Particle Illusion As part of the merger with GenArts in 2016, Boris FX acquired the rights to the Particle Illusion (formerly particleIllusion) product, a storied particle system from the original developer Alan Lorence, the founder of Wondertouch. In 2018, Boris FX released a redesigned version of the product to a larger NLE/compositing market as part of Continuum (2019). CG Channel|language=en-US|access-date=2019-01-11}} The new Particle Illusion plug-in supports Adobe, Avid, and many OFX hosts. Final Effects Complete In June 2005, Boris FX expanded its product line by acquiring Final Effects Complete from the Israeli software company Optibase. Final Effects Complete, featuring over 100 VFX plug-ins is available as a separate package for Adobe After Effects, Premiere Pro, and Avid Media Composer. Media 100 In October 2005, Yamnitsky acquired Media 100 from the employer that launched his plug-in career."Does Media 100 (still) make sense for your post-production workflow?" Pro Video Coalition. Retrieved 2018-10-26. Boris FX had a long relationship with Media 100 which bundled Boris RED software as its main titling and compositing solution. Media 100’s video editing software is now available free to Mac OS users."Media 100 Suite video editor for MacOS is FREE" Pro Video Coalition. Retrieved 2018-10-26. Mocha In December 2014, Boris FX merged with Imagineer Systems,"Boris FX Acquires Imagineer Systems" Studio Daily. Retrieved 2018-10-01. the UK-based developer of the Academy Award-winning planar motion tracking software, Mocha Pro."The Oscars Speak Early - Academy Honors Visual Effects Achievements By Imagineer Systems" Forbes. Retrieved 2018-10-26. Mocha Pro’s features include planar tracking (motion tracking), rotoscoping, image stabilization, 3D camera tracking, and object removal. In June 2016, Mocha released (v5) which introduced Mocha Pro’s tools as plug-ins for Adobe After Effects and Premiere Pro, Avid Media Composer, and OFX hosts The Foundry’s NUKE, Blackmagic Design Fusion, Magix VEGAS Pro, and HitFilm for the first-time. Mocha’s product line also includes a lite-version of Mocha bundled with Adobe After Effects Creative Cloud known as Mocha AE. Mocha AE has been included with every version of After Effects since CS4. The lite-version of Mocha is also bundled with HitFilm Pro from FXHome. Mocha’s tracking SDK (software developers kit) is also licensed to other VFX products including SAM Quantel Pablo Rio, Silhouette FX, CoreMelt, and Motion VFX. In February 2017, Boris FX launched Mocha VR, based on Mocha’s planar tracking and masking tools. Mocha VR is the first 360-optimized plug-in for Adobe After Effects, Premiere Pro, Avid Media Composer. and OFX Hosts: Nuke, Fusion & Vegas Pro. Mocha Pro has been used on major films and television shows including Birdman,"Behind the scenes of Birdman the Harry Potter series" Escape Technology. Retrieved 2018-10-12. Black Swan, the Harry Potter series,"The Oscars Speak Early - Academy Honors Visual Effects Achievements By Imagineer Systems" Forbes. Retrieved 2018-10-25. The Hobbit, and Star Wars. Sapphire In September 2016, Boris FX merged with former competitor, GenArts, developer of Sapphire high-end visual effects plug-ins."Q and A with Boris Yamnitsky about the Boris FX – GenArts acquisition" Pro Video Coalition. Retrieved 2018-10-26. In March 2017, Sapphire released eight individual Sapphire Units based on separate effect categories. In October 2017, Boris FX released its first new version of Sapphire since the GenArts acquisition. Sapphire (v11) now includes integrated Mocha tracking and masking tools. Sapphire is available for Adobe, Avid, the Autodesk Flame family, and OFX hosts including Blackmagic DaVinci Resolve and Fusion, and The Foundry’s NUKE. As part of the merger, Boris FX acquired the rights to Particle Illusion – a storied particle system from the original developer Wondertouch. In 2018, Boris FX announced the reintroduction of the product to the larger NLE/Compositing market."Boris FX to ‘reboot’ Particle Illusion" CG Channel. Retrieved 2018-10-26. Sapphire’s plug-ins have been used on major films including Avatar,"GenArts Sapphire™ a Mainstay in the Creation of Avatar" GenArts.com. Retrieved 2018-10-01. the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Iron Man,"ILM's Hidden Arsenal for Iron Man" Studio Daily. Retrieved 2018-10-01. The Lord of the Rings,"GenArts’ Katherine Hays – the First 100 Days" FX Guide. Retrieved 2018-10-26. The Matrix trilogy, Titanic,"GenArts Sapphire Plug-Ins" TVTechnology. Retrieved 2018-10-26. and X-Men. Awards 1995 * Boris FX, Mac World, Digital Video Magazine, Best of Show Award 2013 * Imagineer Systems, Academy Awards, Scientific and Engineering Award"The Oscars Speak Early - Academy Honors Visual Effects Achievements By Imagineer Systems" Forbes. Retrieved 2018-10-01. * Soundbite, Studio Daily Prime Award"Autodesk Smoke 2013, Blackmagic Teranex 2D, Sony FS700, Tiffen Filters Top StudioDaily Prime Awards" Studio Daily. Retrieved 2018-10-01. 2016 * Continuum, Post Magazine, NAB 2016 Post Pick"'Post Picks' recognize top NAB accomplishments" Post. Retrieved 2018-10-01. 2017 * Boris FX, Boris Yamnitsky, Digital Video Industry Innovator Award"NewBay Announces Industry Innovator Award Recipients" Creative Planet Network. Retrieved 2018-10-01. * Mocha VR, Post Magazine, NAB 2017 Post Pick"Post Picks 2017" Post. Retrieved 2018-10-01. * Mocha VR, Digital Video, 2017 NAB Best of Show Award Winner"Digital Video Announces 2017 NAB Best of Show Award Winners" Creative Planet Network. Retrieved 2018-10-01. 2018 * Mocha VR, Advanced Imaging Society, 2018 Lumiere Technology Award"Advanced Imaging Society Announces 2018 Technology Awards Honorees" Variety. Retrieved 2018-10-01. References Category:Video editing software Category:Software companies based in Massachusetts